A Reencounter
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Beth Phoenix and Shelly Martinez meet in a bar. Rated M for sexual language. R&R. There isn't even one story of Shelly/Ariel so yeah, I ship these two for quite too long.


They are all having a great time. Dancing, drinking, having fun.

After a Raw & SmackDown Supershow a lot of the Superstars and Divas were heading to a local club.

They were all enjoying themselves and they had fun. And it was needed after such long time of travelling and a long show. After that evening they had off for at least two days and everyone was planning to go home and relax there.

And in a dark corner of that club there was a former Diva. With long black hair, she was leaning against the wall, looking through all the new and familiar faces. Shelly Martinez, or better known by her former ECW name Ariel was sipping on her drink as she puts the glass on a table as she saw a very familiar face.

She walked out of the shadows of the corner and headed straight over to the blonde Diva, dancing and laughing there on the dance floor.

Shelly sneaked up behind the blonde and placed her hands onto the blonde's hips, softly swaying with her. "Hey Beth." Shelly purrs into her ear.

Beth Phoenix jumps up a bit, she wasn't prepared for that neither did she hear anyone walking up behind her. But as she heard that familiar voice in her ear, a smile appeared on her lips and she turns her head to look at the dark-haired woman. "Hey Shelly."

"Looks like all of you are having fun huh?" Shelly whispers into Beth's ear, her breath softly tickling over the blonde's skin. Shelly moves her hands from Beth's hips and wraps them around her waist, pulling the Diva closer against her body.

Beth takes another sip out of her glass while she was slowly moving her hips to the rhythm of the music; she looks around in the club to watch all the Divas and Superstars having fun. The smile grew on her face as she nodded. "Yep, we all have a great time. What about you, Shelly?"

Once they were very close when they had that storyline going on in OVW with Idol Stevens. They were friends when both got moved to the WWE. And how is it these days? They still have contact, not that much like both wanted but they still talk with each other.

Shelly's eyes roam around in the club, she then purrs into Beth's ear again. "Mh… Since I saw you I am sure I will have some fun."

Beth didn't even realize that they had moved from the dance floor into the corner of the club while Shelly had her arms still wrapped around the blonde's waist. A small smirk appeared on Shelly's lips, she licks over her bottom lip and then moves the blonde hair to the side to reveal the neck of Beth.

Without any warning the former Diva leaned in and kissed up on Beth's neck to her ear. "I definitely will have some fun now." Slowly Shelly was rubbing her fingers along Beth's toned stomach.

Beth and Shelly always had that sexual tension between them. But they never really gave in into that. They always remained friends although Shelly so wanted to have more with Beth.

Beth giggles a bit; she turns her head to look at her friend, raising her eyebrow. "What are you doing right now huh? We are in a club you know that."

Shelly just gives her a smirk and slips her hand into Beth's jeans and softly places her pointer finger onto her thong, softly putting some pressure onto Beth's clit. The blonde's mouth falls open and she gasps. "Shelly…"

"Shhhh…nobody will see us..." The former Diva whispers with a smirk and chews down onto her bottom lip as she sees the expression on Beth's face. Shelly longed to see the pleasure on Beth's face for so long and to know that she receives the pleasure from her, makes it even sexier.

Beth moves her hand down to Shelly's wrist, to pull her hand out of her jeans. Sure, she wanted to have some fun with Shelly. They were teasing each other for quite too long, but in a club? Where everyone could see them? That wasn't really Beth's style.

"Shelly…not here…" But she couldn't finish her sentence as Shelly catches her lips in a heated kiss, catching Beth's moans in her mouth when her pointer finger started to move in a fast pace on Beth's clit.

Beth turns around in Shelly's embrace, she kisses her back with lust and passion but then after a few minutes the blonde broke the kiss, breathing heavily as she looks at Shelly, shaking her head.

"Not here." Beth speaks and Shelly's eyes widen some more. She never thought that Beth wants to have the same fun with Shelly as she wanted for quite too long.

Shelly still has her hand in Beth's jeans as she keeps rubbing her clit slowly and over her pussy lips. "Then where do you wanna have it?" She asks with a devious smirk as she realized that Beth was about to have an orgasm.

"Uhm, I…I can't think straight…" Beth moans out softly, she couldn't take it anymore as Shelly increased the pace with her fingers.

Her smirk got bigger and she wraps her free arm around Beth's waist, pulling her really close as she moves her thong to the side and quickly shoves two fingers into Beth's pussy and pumps them in and out. Shelly looks at Beth and then kisses her deeply. Nobody could see what Shelly was doing. The people only see two women kissing and that was a normal thing.

Beth moves her arms up and wraps one around Shelly's neck, with her other hand, she runs her fingers through Shelly's dark hair slowly. Her mouth falls open but her lips remain onto Shelly's. She moans against her lips as her knees start to shake. "I'm so close… oh fuck, Shelly…"

"Mmh…are you always that fast?" Shelly asks with a giggle. It was sexy to see the blonde that helpless in her arms and under her spell. But Shelly wasn't done with Beth that fast. Shelly pulls her hand back and then looks at Beth while she was sucking her fingers dry from Beth's juices.

Shelly grabs her phone; she calls them a taxi and then grabs Beth's hand, pulling her out of the club.

Beth couldn't react that fast. Then suddenly she was standing outside of the club on the sidewalk next to Shelly, waiting for the taxi.

After a few moments the taxi arrived and Shelly opened the door, she slides into the backseat and tells the driver the address. Beth has followed her and was sitting next to her, closing the door.

Once the taxi driver begins to drive to the address Shelly leans over to Beth and kisses her deeply as she rubs one hand along Beth's thigh.

The blonde moves her hand and runs her fingers slowly through Shelly's hair. She tugs softly on it and breaks the kiss, looking at her friend. "Let's wait until we are at your home ok?"

Shelly bites onto the inside of her mouth and nods. She couldn't wait to get into bed with Beth, but she also didn't want that her friend feels uncomfortable in the situation then that would mean that Beth would want to leave.

23 Minutes later the taxi stops and the two women were at Shelly's house. Beth got out of the car as Shelly gets out her purse to pay the driver.

"Hey, if I can watch, then you don't have to pay." The young taxi driver says with a cocky smirk.

Shelly only rolls her eyes and hands him the money. "Only in your dreams, hunnie." She says with a giggle and got out of the car. She grabs the hand of Beth and walks with her to her house.

Beth looks around once they got into the house, she nods and says. "Wow, it looks awesome here. You got a great house here." The blonde says fascinated and then turns around to face Shelly.

Shelly pushes some blonde locks behind Beth's ear and smiles at her when she leans in to kiss her again deeply, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Not as amazing as you." Shelly mumbles against Beth's soft lips. She wildly removes Beth's jacket as well as her shirt to toss it onto the floor. Placing her hands onto the blonde's hips, she leads her over to the couch, never breaking the kiss.

As soon as they were in the living room and near the couch, Shelly pushed Beth onto it and climbs on top of her, straddling the blonde as she reattaches her lips again with Beth's.

"Shelly…" Beth moans against her lips and rubs her fingertips hard up on Shelly's back. She moves Shelly's shirt up and breaks the kiss, to pull the shirt over her head as she then catches her lips in a heated and passionate kiss again.

"Mmh…I love me a wild Glamazon." Shelly giggles some as she breaks the kiss again and starts to unbutton Beth's jeans, pulling them down she lowers her head and trails her tongue up on Beth's stomach.

"Oh my god." Beth hisses, her stomach was moving up and down while breathing heavily. Shelly scratches her nails along Beth's skin and rips her thong. She looks up at Beth with a smirk.

She slides down from the blonde's lap and right in between her legs, spreading them some more as she sucks softly on Beth's right inner thigh.

"Shelly, please don't tease me… I can't take that…" Beth moans out loudly, she runs her fingers through Shelly's black hair and leans her head back on the couch.

"Why are you so impatient?" The former Diva asks in a giggle and then licks over her lips. That was a special moment, they both were longing for that for so long and Shelly wanted to celebrate that. She lowers her head again and kisses along Beth's belly button, then down to her pussy, softly placing a kiss there.

The blonde shivers by the touch of Shelly's lips. She chews down onto her bottom lip and couldn't wait any longer for Shelly to start finally. "Oh please… stop teasing me…" Beth begs.

Shelly looks up and smirks, she kisses up on Beth's stomach again and could hear that moan. A mix of pleasure and disappointment when she wasn't finally giving her what she wanted.

Shelly looks at Beth, seeing the expressions on her face as she cups the blonde's face in her hands and kisses her deeply. Beth kisses her back instantly, adding her tongue to that kiss while she was undressing Shelly now until they were both naked.

The black haired woman slides one hand between Beth's legs and starts to rub her clit slowly. A moan escaped Beth's lips and she digs her nails gently into the other woman's back.

The rubbing got faster, and finally Shelly slides two fingers into Beth's wet pussy. The blonde's lips fall open and she moans out loudly, shivering from that pleasure. Shelly smiles and keeps the kiss going; she loved to catch her moans in her mouth.

It didn't take that long until Beth had her orgasm, she was trembling and moaning out loudly when she pressed her thighs together. Breathing heavily, she opens her eyes only to see Shelly licking and sucking on her fingers with Beth's juices on it.

Shelly pulls her fingers out of her mouth and smirks at Beth. "Mhm, you are yummy."

Beth bites down on her lip; she gently shoves Shelly onto her back on the couch and presses her lips onto hers, while laying on top of her.

Shelly gasps, moaning out when she felt the naked body of Beth laying on top of hers. She places one hand onto Beth's upper arm as her other hand was placed on the blonde's cheek.

After a few moments of kissing and moaning Beth breaks the kiss and places soft little kisses down onto Shelly's body. Slowly sucking on her belly button the Glamazon looks up and smirks at Shelly.

"So you like our reencounter?" The blonde asks and then places one kiss onto her thigh which caused Shelly to shiver.

Licking over her lips Beth licks over Shelly's clit and then sucks on it softly as she heard Shelly moaning out. "Oh god, yes. That's a great reencounter… Oh fuck…that…"

Beth closes her eyes and concentrates on the moans and noises Shelly was doing. She felt that the black haired woman was close, the way her breath was going signalized Beth she was doing a good job.

The Glamazon places one finger onto the entrance of Shelly's pussy and teases her a bit before she slides her finger in and starts to pump it in and out in a fast pace.

Shelly runs her fingers through Beth's blonde hair and then with a loud moan, pulling on Beth's hair Shelly cums right onto Beth's finger.

The blonde licks her juices from Shelly's pussy and then looks up at her, smirking as she lays down on top of her friend and kisses her.

Shelly still moans out when she tastes herself on Beth's lips as she kisses her back softly, wrapping her arms around her friend and keeping her close.

"Oh it was a great reencounter." Shelly stated between their soft and deep kisses.


End file.
